Wrestling Parents
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: Harry and Hermione's son shows an interesting painting at his art show. Question is, though, what is the picture and why is Harry suddenly on the verge of breaking ribs? One Shot, Complete


**A/N: **Hello guys! I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Playing the Past,' and 'Forever,' but I was watching a Tostitos commercials and I thought it was sooo cute. So, I decided to make a fiction out of it. It's a teensy bit different, but whatever.

**Humor!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I own… Insert sob here Nothing… Nor do I own Tostitos, though, I wish I did. I'm talking about Harry Potter... and Tostitos, I guess

"Now remember children, tonight is the art-show," said Mrs. Josie. The class nodded enthusiastically.

Tonight was the night where all of the first graders got to present their art that they've been working on at home.

James Potter had been working hard, day and night, to make sure that everything he drew was perfect.

Harry and Hermione insisted that he go to a muggle school before he went to Hogwarts, so he wouldn't be completely clueless.

Harry and Hermione were waiting for their son outside of the school. They were wondering what had their child so excited about the art show. He would run around the house, giggling every time he saw his parents and little sister.

"Dad!" James said, running up to the twenty-seven year old.

"Hey, James," Harry said.

"Hey, sweetie," Hermione said, holding Lily.

"Hi, mom," James said. "Hey, Lulu."

"Jamie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Mum, tonight is the art show. You're gonna be there, right?" He asked anxiously.

"I might be twenty-seven, but I am not too old to attend my son's art show." They got into the car and drove home.

At home, James went straight to his room, probably getting ready for the art show.

At seven o'clock, James stood in the kitchen, waiting for his parents to get Lily ready.

"C'mon mum! The art show starts soon!" James said, getting impatient. Harry came walking in and told him that Hermione and Lily were going to be out in a minute.

"Okay, we're here, let's go," Hermione said, holding Lily, who was sporting a yellow dress.

"Mummy, Daddy, Wessle!" Lily said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, while James was looking at Lily with the utmost loathing.

"Okay, let's go. Don't want to be late, now do we?" Harry asked. They went to the car and went to James' school.

"Cool," Harry said, looking around at the various paintings of seven year olds.

"These children are so creative," Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, let's go see James' paintings. We don't even know what he painted yet," Harry said.

"Ahh, Mister and Mrs. Potter," the principal said, "what a… pleasure… it is to have you here. Please follow me. I believe your son had made some interesting paintings." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both slightly confused. They shrugged it off and walked until they saw their son telling everyone about his paintings.

"—this is polka dot, doggie," James said, pointing to his neighbors dog.

"That's pretty good," Harry said grinning. James then went to the second picture.

"This is purple sun house," James said.

"That's my parents' house during night," Hermione said smiling. Her son was a nice painter. Next, made Harry bite his lip to keep him from laughing. Hermione's eyes bugged out, and Lily cried out "mummy, daddy wessle!"

"And this one, is mom and dad wrestling," James said grinning at the faces of the crowd. Apparently he thought that everyone loved it.

Everyone turned to Harry and Hermione.

Harry bit his lip to the point it was about to bleed, he was trying that hard not to laugh. Hermione's eyes were still bugged out, and she was now turning crimson, too.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, do you have anything to say?" Someone asked.

"James Sirius Potter! H-how—w-where—w-why—b-b-but," Hermione stuttered.

Harry had to now carry Lily in order to hide his laughter.

"I think that the art show has seen enough for one day. It's over," the principal said.

---

Harry was on the couch, laughing until his ribs were on the verge of breaking. Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco were laughing along with him, while Hermione was still red in the face.

"And… he was like… this… this… is mum and… dad… w… wrestling…" He said in between fits of laughter.

"That's your boy, always the curious one. Plus you've got Hermione's curious gene's, too," Ron said laughing.

"Potter, what do you teach your children?" Draco asked laughing.

"Apparently… how… to wrestle…" Harry said, still laughing.

Hermione went to their room and sat on the bed, muttering to herself.

"The next time we do it, I'm locking the door and putting extra silencing charms on." She muttered.

**Done!**

**A/N: **Haha, okay, I'm done. That was funny. (To me at least.) Hahaha, I'm sorry, I'm done now.

But like, can't you totally imagine that? Little James somehow watching his parents "wrestle"

Okay, thanks for putting up with my crap writing. Hiccup too much laughter.

Oh, about Hermione's age… in THIS fic, she's three months younger. So don't flame me because of that, please.

Okay, you know the drill. Reviews are much appreciated… Flames are too… I guess… I mean, if I really sucked that bad… I don't think I did THAT bad, do you? Sorry, talking to myself again.


End file.
